I'll Go Wherever You'll Go
by egokreep
Summary: Well basically, it's almost six years after the Gideon affair and Leo's back while Piper's trying to struggle with the fact that Leo's hardly there. Meanwhile, the other sisters are trying to straighten out their lives.Please Read and Review! (:
1. It's Just Another Day

Alright, this is my first fanfic I'm writing, so please do not be too hard on me alright? :D Anyway, I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Piper and Leo. Honestly, I could have whacked up the producers for splitting them up. –Sniffles

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Charmed although I wouldn't really mind owning Drew Fuller and I would not mind owning Leo either, he makes such a good husband. –Grin

So basically here is some background information about the family right now.

**Piper**- She's still struggling to balance taking care of her sons, the household, the club and demons. Poor lady

**Phoebe-** She's still the successful columnist and she's currently single. Sorry, I never liked the sisters dating mortals, and bringing Cole back would be kind of confusing.

**Paige-** She's now a teacher at Magic School and she's still single because she's too caught up with work, like Phoebe.

**Leo**- He's back with Piper again. **YAY! **Anyway, that's because after killing Gideon and realizing how much Leo has sacrificed for their –cough- cause, the elders were indebted to Leo and they saw that his family needed him very badly. Thus, the elders allowed him to perform his duties as an elder from home. You know, if they had paternity leave, I don't see why they can't do this either, screw the elders. –Makes a face-

**Wyatt/Chris**- Wyatt is seven years old this year while Chris is six years old. They attend magic school together and are really close.

Yeah basically, this is set about 6 years after the Gideon incident. –Nods

By the way, their thoughts are in _italics._

It's morning and Piper is preparing her sons for school in the kitchen in the manor.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! (Hmm, I just realized that Wyatt has a lot of double letters in his name)STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD AND EAT IT ALL UP NOW!" Piper yelled at her son.

Who could blame her? Wyatt was crushing his cereal in the milk and attempting to make a mush out of it while using his telekinetic powers to pour more cereal in.

Chris stared at his older brother with amazement and was about to help him add more milk when Piper yelled at Wyatt.

Grinning mischievously, Wyatt and Chris continued with having their breakfast. Meanwhile, Phoebe popped in, obviously looking much disheveled.

"Phoebe dearie, have you been working late again?" Piper asked her sister with concern.

"Yeah, it's either me or Jason has been piling more work on me, I have a feeling it's some sort of revenge or something," said Phoebe as she kissed her nephews and grabbed a piece of bread and sat at the table looking very tired.

Piper replied, "Well, it might be, but then again, I doubt Jason would be so evil. Anyway, are you free today? Do you think you could come along with me to Magic School today to watch Wyatt's show-and-tell? Leo was supposed to come along with me but he apparently forgot because he's so damn busy with his bloody duties and probably forgotten that I exist, much less his sons,"

Piper looked up at the ceiling and continued to curse silently under her breath.

"Oh dear, but I can't make it today! I've got this darn meeting at 8, speaking of which, I'M RUNNING LATE!" Phoebe yelled as she ran off to change.

Wyatt and Chris continued eating, oblivious to everything around them, while Piper continued to think of people she could bring along to watch Wyatt since her husband was currently non-existent. She had promised Wyatt that there would at least be TWO people in the crowd cheering for him and she was not willing to break her promise.

Just then, Chris burst into tears, yelling "I WANT DADDY! WHERE'S DADDY!!!"

And Wyatt followed suit.

"Crap" was all Piper could muster. She had to prepare lunch for her sons and then follow them to magic school while thinking of people who could follow her to watch Wyatt and she now had to deal with two whining kids who were crying for their father. What on earth was she going to do!?

As if feeling her helplessness, Leo orbed in just in time. Almost immediately, Wyatt and Chris orbed into Leo's arms, yelling, "DADDY!!!!"

"Hey buddies, have you all been good boys? I missed you so much! Go get changed for school now!" Leo gave them each a hug before they scampered off to change for school.

"Hey honey," Leo said softly to Piper as he put his arms around her waist whilst standing behind her."

"Hey stranger-who-currently-ceases-to-exist-in-my-memory-right-now, I think you need a bath," replied Piper as she pulled herself away from him.

Leo knew better than to confront an angry Piper and orbed upstairs to bathe as he was told.

Meanwhile, Paige had orbed Wyatt and Chris to school, but not before Wyatt reminded Piper about the show-and-tell he had been looking forward too very much. Piper nodded and kissed her sons goodbye.

After they left, Piper realized that she had to remind Leo about the show-and-tell and thus headed upstairs to her room where she knocked REALLY loudly on the bathroom door to get Leo out.

"Yeah? I'll be out in a minute!" Leo yelled as he wrapped a towel around him and opened the door.

"What's up Piper?" Leo stared at his wife innocently.

Piper stared at her husband. _He sure does look yummy with that little towel. I could just eat him up right now. How on earth did I even get pissed with him just now? _"Oh. Uh… Well, you're supposed to get ready fast because Wyatt's show-and-tell is today." Piper told him without trying to give in to the temptation to just grab him and eat him up.

"Oh! Of course! How could I have forgotten? I'd better get changed now. Um… Piper, I hope you're not angry still? "Leo said as he placed his arms around her waist, again, silently hoping that she would not pull away like before. Thankfully thought, she did not.

"Well obviously not, with such a cute husband like you," Piper said as she pinched his nose and kissed his lips softly.

"But right now, we really should get going, I hope you're not going in that towel of yours are you? You'll make quite a scene there. How often do you see an elder in a towel anyway?" Piper laughed at the thought as Leo hurriedly changed into his typical shirt and pants.

Piper too, changed and grabbed her purse before Leo orbed them to magic school.

**Yes, finally, done with the first chapter, I'll be updating it! But right now, I have to attend to other things. –Makes a face-**


	2. Exhaustion

Yeah, Chapter 2! Okay, before I start on it, in my story, Wyatt and Chris are as powerful as each other and Chris might be even more powerful than Wyatt. Why? Well, according to my logic, Chris was conceived when Leo was an elder so technically, he should be more powerful since his Dad was an elder and elders did have more powers than normal whitelighters did. So… yes

-Grin

This chapter revolves mainly around Phoebe. Yeap, but don't worry it's still a Leo/Piper fanfic.

**Scene- At Phoebe's workplace**

If Phoebe had a choice, she would have crawled to her office, no wait, if she could she would not even have gone to work. Yet, she pushed herself anyway. She got a sense of satisfaction knowing that she helped people with their problems on a daily basis.

Phoebe sighed as she entered her office and stared at the huge pile of letters on her desk. She knew it was going to be a long day as she took out her glasses and started on her first letter.

"Dear Phoebe,

I just broke up with my boyfriend recently because I told him my deepest, darkest secret and he couldn't accept it. I'm really upset because I was sure he would accept me for whatever or whoever I was. I'm at a loss and I have no idea how to move on.

-Lost"

Phoebe stared at the letter, her reader seemed to be in the exact same situation as she was just a few years back. _What is with men anyway?_ She scribbled a few lines before throwing the letter aside.

She had a deadline to meet and though she was exhausted, she continued anyway.

As she walked to the pantry to grab a coffee, Phoebe suddenly blacked out…

Sorry, it's a really short chapter, but I just needed to do some introduction. Anyway, on a side note, I just watched THE COURTSHIP OF WYATT'S FATHER, yeah, we're kind of behind in Singapore, but it's so sweet. -Sniffles


End file.
